Come Back To Me
by ninalooch
Summary: What if Lady Catherine's visit had its desired effect and she convinced Elizabeth to stay away from Mr. Darcy? It is five months later and preparations are being made for the Fitzwilliam Darcy and Anne de Bourgh wedding. Out of spite, Lady Catherine invites the Bennet household to attend the joyous occasion. Will the wedding go off as planned, or will fate intervene?
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:** What if Lady Catherine's visit had its desired effect and she convinced Elizabeth to stay away from Mr. Darcy? Defeated and at his aunt's urging, Darcy seeks his cousin's hand in marriage, certain that he will never have Elizabeth for his wife. It is five months later and preparations are being made for the Fitzwilliam Darcy and Anne de Bourgh wedding. Out of spite, Lady Catherine invites the Bennet household to attend the joyous occasion. Will the wedding go off as planned, or will fate intervene?

**A/N:** All right, so this is my first 'official' attempt at writing a fic, so do try and go easy on me. I hope to improve in my writing as the story progresses. You'll find that I've tried to stay relatively true to the time period in which this story was set, but there will be moments that are more modern and the characters may behave in a way that's somewhat OOC. It's going to have a mix of scenes and dialogue pulled from the book, the 1995 BBC miniseries and the 2005 movie. As a fair warning, I'm currently nearing the end of my second semester in university right now and as a result, the updates may be slow because of my primary focus on that and also because I don't find that I have the discipline required to update on a regular basis but I will try and update as often as I'm able to.

As it stands, this story is currently rated 'T', but there is a possibility of it upgrading to an 'M' rating as the story develops.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Pride and Prejudice or its characters. They belong to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Elizabeth Bennet trailed her fingers along the delicate petals of roses in the garden as she walked towards her home, lost in thought. She was just returning to Longbourn from one of her rare trips to the fields situated not far from the estate. She would often smile despite herself in reminisce, her thoughts bringing her back to morning fog and early chirping of birds; to whispers of love and promises that would never come to be.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she quit the gardens and made her way to the front entrance of the house.

A gentleman sat astride his horse, tipping his hat toward Elizabeth in farewell before riding off as she made her way to stand near the household maid, Mrs. Hill.

Upon nearing, Mrs. Hill dropped into a curtsy and handed Elizabeth the letter that the man had just delivered.

"If you please, ma'am. This just come for you from Rosings Park." She said and placed the thin letter into Elizabeth's awaiting fingers.

Elizabeth could barely conceal her surprise as she accepted the letter and thanked the maid, offering her a warm smile and nodding as she curtsied again and muttered something about having to attend to her duties.

Elizabeth removed her bonnet as she walked across the threshold, letter firmly in hand. Another sigh escaped her lips as she listened to her mother, Mrs. Bennet, crow for Mrs. Hill to attend her; wailing about her 'poor nerves' and how she had 'still three unmarried daughters' and 'what is to become of us all'.

She watched in envy as her father, Mr. Bennet, retreated to the sanctuary of his study, announcing that he was not to be disturbed before closing the door behind him.

The foolishness of her family no longer held any charms for her. No longer did she smile and roll her eyes in amusement over her mother's desperate attempts at attention, Kitty's obnoxious laughter and Mary's lectures.

She entered the drawing room and sat in the chaise nearest the window, removing her gloves before finally addressing the letter in hand. She traced her fingers over her name written in elegant hand before removing the seal and opening the letter.

_Miss Elizabeth Bennet,_

_Lady Catherine de Bourgh  
requests the pleasure that of you and your family at the marriage of her daughter  
Anne Catherine de Bourgh  
to  
Fitzwilliam Darcy  
Son of the late Fitzwilliam Darcy and Lady Anne Darcy  
Saturday, the fifth of May  
1814 at three o'clock_

Elizabeth stared blankly at the elegant letter between her fingers, the words blurring together. It felt like a weight, pulling heavily on her arms and shoulders. She could scarcely form a coherent thought, so shocked was she upon reading its contents. What she thought was a letter was an invitation from the esteemed Lady Catherine de Bourgh. An invitation… to her nephew's wedding. Mr. Darcy's wedding to her daughter Anne de Bourgh.

Her mind travelled to the fateful night when Lady Catherine imposed herself at Longbourn to make her sentiments regarding the union between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy known. And had she ever made her sentiments known.

Elizabeth recalled that night with perfect clarity.

"_Oh, Lizzy, if I could but see you so happy. If there were such another man for you" said Jane as she crawled across the bed to grasp her sister's hand in hers._

_Elizabeth's thoughts touched briefly on a rainy day in April before she banished them and returned to the present. There was no use dwelling on the past and on missed opportunities. Her hand tightened on her sister's._

"_If you were to give me forty such men, I could never be as happy as you. Till I have your goodness, I can never have your happiness. But…" she said, a mischievous smile forming on her lips "perhaps if I have very good luck I may in time meet with another Mr. Collins."_

_Elizabeth hugged her shoulders as she watched her sister burst into a fit of giggles, a sad smile on her lips. Suddenly she heard the trotting of hooves on gravel and turned her head to the side._

"_What is that?" she asked, lifting herself off the bed and tightening her night robe around her._

"_What?" Jane replied between giggles. Quickly Elizabeth raced out of the room, her heart pounding a mile a minute with hope and anticipation. He could not possibly be here at this time at night for her… could he?_

_She skipped down the stairs with Jane, Mary and Kitty following close behind. Butterflies collected in her stomach as she heard loud knocking on the door._

"_Coming!" Mr. Bennet answered to yet another pound on the door and Elizabeth shifted awkwardly from foot to foot as he opened it. Elizabeth's spirits plummeted as she saw that it was not Mr. Darcy on the opposite end, but his Aunt._

"_Lady Catherine!" she exclaimed before dipping into a curtsy as the Lady pushed her way into the house. Elizabeth watched her in curiosity._

"_The rest of your offspring, I presume." Lady Catherine said with an air of superiority._

"_All but one. The youngest has been lately married, your Ladyship. And my eldest was proposed to only this afternoon." Mrs. Bennet replied in a desperate attempt to impress the older woman but she would not be impressed._

"_You have a very small garden, Madam," was her short reply and Mrs. Bennet's smile quickly faded._

"_Could I offer you a cup of tea, perhaps…?" Mr. Bennet started before being quickly cut off._

"_Absolutely not! I wish to speak to Miss Elizabeth Bennet alone. As a matter of urgency."_

_Elizabeth's lips parted in astonishment and she could feel the curious gazes of her family on her as they exited the room and left her in the company of Lady Catherine de Bourgh._

"_You can be of no loss, Miss Bennet, to understand why I am here." Lady Catherine said as she turned away from her and walked toward the window._

"_Indeed you are mistaken, I cannot account for this honour at all."_

"_Miss Bennet, I warn you. I am not to be trifled with." she turned sharply and warned. "A report of a most alarming nature has reached me. That you intend to be united with my nephew, Mr. Darcy."_

_Elizabeth could only stare at her in astonishment, wondering where this falsehood had taken place._

"_I know this to be a scandalous falsehood," she continued, "though not wishing to injure him by supposing it possible, I instantly set off to make my sentiments known."_

"_If you believed it to be impossible, I wonder you took the trouble of coming so far?" Elizabeth questioned._

"_To hear it contradicted, Miss Bennet."_

"_Your coming will be rather a confirmation, surely, if indeed such a report exists."_

"_If! Do you then pretend to be ignorant of it? Has it not been industriously circulated by yourself?"_

"_I have never heard of it!" Elizabeth cried._

"_And can you declare there is no foundation for it?" Lady Catherine questioned._

"_I do not pretend to possess equal frankness with your Ladyship. You may ask a question which I may choose not to answer." Elizabeth replied stubbornly. Who was this woman to come into her home at this hour and ask her such questions?_

"_This is not to be borne!" Lady Catherine replied, astonished at Elizabeth's resistance. "Has my nephew made you an offer of marriage?"_

"_Your Ladyship has declared it to be impossible."_

"_Let me be understood! Mr. Darcy is engaged to my daughter. Now, what have you to say?"_

"_Only this, if that is the case, you can have no reason to suppose he would make an offer to me."_

"_The engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. From their infancy they have been intended for each other. It was the favourite wish of his mother, as well as hers. While she was in her cradle we planned the union. Do you think it can be prevented by a young woman of inferior birth, without family connections or fortune, and of whose own sister's elopement resulted in a scandalously patched-up marriage only achieved at the expense of your uncle? _

"_Is such a girl to be my nephew's sister-in-law? Is such a man to be called his brother? If you were sensible of your own good, you would not wish to quit the sphere in which you have been brought up! Your alliance would be a disgrace! Your name would never even be mentioned by any of us. Heaven and Earth, are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted? You would only succeed in ruining him!" Lady Catherine fired at her._

_Elizabeth remained quiet as she processed this information. She could not argue that Mr. Darcy deserved far better than herself and her connections. He did not deserve to forever be connected with the man who caused such misery for himself and his family. To be ridiculed for having such relations. A fortune hunting, gossiping mother-in-law and three obnoxiously silly younger sister-in-laws._

_Elizabeth remembered his words when he proposed to her in April._

'_It was the lack of propriety shown by your mother, your three younger sisters and even on occasion your father.'_

'_Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances?'_

'_Am I to congratulate myself on the hope of relations whose condition in life is so decidedly below my own?'_

"_Tell me once and for all. Are you engaged to him?" Lady Catherine demanded, pulling her away from her dark thoughts._

"_I am not." She replied sadly, wishing that her conditions in life were different. Wishing that she could somehow be worthy of him._

_A triumphant smile graced Lady Catherine's lips as she witnessed Elizabeth's resolve weaken._

"_And will you promise me to never enter into such an engagement?" she demanded._

"_I will make no promise of the kind and I certainly never shall." Elizabeth replied to Lady Catherine's astonishment. She opened her mouth to protest before Elizabeth continued speaking. "I shall only make such a promise to Mr. Darcy. He is an honest, kind and generous man that does not deserve to have his reputation tainted by my relations. I care not for yours, nor any others' opinion of myself and my connections, however, I am resolved to act in a manner that will constitute his credit and happiness. Now, if you have nothing to say to insult me further, I must ask you to leave immediately." Elizabeth turned to lead her out of the house._

"_Miss Bennet," Lady Catherine said and Elizabeth reluctantly turned toward her. "I am not accustomed to such language as this, but I shall remain satisfied in your answer for at least you have regard for the honour and credit of my nephew. I offer my congratulations to your sisters, however improper and advantageous their matches have been and ask you to return to Rosings whenever you choose. You shall be welcome anytime."_

_Elizabeth knew that she would never accept such an offer. She hoped this to be the last time she ever encountered the awful old woman._

_Lady Catherine dipped into a curtsy that Elizabeth neither acknowledged nor returned and exited the house._

_Upon her leaving, Elizabeth slid down the wall, trying and failing to hold back sobs. She stayed there for a while, her head in her knees, sobbing until Jane came to rest her hand on her shoulder and helped her back to her room._

"_Lizzy," Mr. Bennet asked upon seeing his two eldest daughters leave the drawing room, "what on earth is going on?"_

_Elizabeth was resolved not to cry in front of the remainder of her family. _

"_Just a small understanding, Papa." She replied, doing her best to give him a reassuring smile which felt more like a grimace and she and Jane returned to their room. Jane consoled her sister until she cried herself to sleep._

Elizabeth wiped absently at the tears staining her cheeks that she hadn't realized were falling. After Lady Catherine's visit, Elizabeth had succumbed to her heart break, convinced she would never see the man she loved again as he was destined for another. For weeks she remained in a state of melancholy that only Jane understood.

Jane offered her love and affection for as long as she could before Elizabeth insisted she put her focus into her wedding to Mr. Bingley and her own happiness. Jane and Mr. Bingley's wedding was the last time she ever saw him and it had been so many months ago. She had watched him from afar as he had deliberately avoided and ignored her. Though he seemed keen on forgetting ever having met her, she could not. They had not spoken a work to each other that day, nor had he spared her a glance.

How she missed Jane. How she so dearly wished she were there to comfort her in her time of need. How could she bear to watch the man she loved marry another? It was not to be borne.

Elizabeth remembered joking with her sister all those many months ago about how only the deepest love would persuade her into matrimony and how she would end an old maid. Never before had she been so convinced of her fate. She had loved and lost loved. She would never love another.

Elizabeth sighed as she lifted herself from her chaise to inform the rest of her family of the invitation. Her mother responded much in the fashion she had expected, shrieking about her fluttering nerves and about what an honour it was for Elizabeth to be invited by such a Lady to such a ceremony before complaining about how it was a shame the Lady's daughter was to be married to such a 'proud and disagreeable man'. Her father did not have much to say on the matter and her sister Kitty gushed over the occasion to dance at such a ceremony and hoped that the regiment would be in attendance. Mary, to no one's surprise, made her displeasure at attending such an event known.

Elizabeth, no longer being able to stand her family's reactions to the invitation, exited the room and made her way to the swing behind the house, her thoughts in a whirlwind. Based on her encounter with Lady Catherine, the rational part of herself knew the event was inevitably to take place yet she could not squash the hope that someday Mr. Darcy would return to her, asking for her hand again - and this time she would have accepted, no longer able to keep herself apart from him, the imprudence of such a match be damned - or the hurt and disappointment that filled her heart at every passing day when he did not.

She spun in circles, twisting knot after knot into the ropes of the swing until it could go no farther and released, lifting her legs up and leaning back to keep the momentum, her body spiraling in much the same fashion as her thoughts.

No longer was Elizabeth situated on the swing behind her house near the gardens. Instead her thoughts took her again to the break of dawn, mist-covered meadows and ceaseless twittering of morning birds.

_Officially having given up on any hopes of sleep after Lady Catherine's visit, Elizabeth pulled the covers off of herself and got out of bed. She threw herself out into the brisk morning air hoping that the chill would aid her in clearing her thoughts._

_Elizabeth hugged her housecoat tightly around her, walking slowly through the cold morning fog and out toward the pastures beyond Longbourn. Her fingers trailed along the railings of the bridge that crossed the tiny creek. Wisps of loose hair tickled her face in the soft breeze._

_Elizabeth looked up as she heard the crunching of twigs and grass beneath heavy footfalls. Her breath came out in a quick gasp as she saw a tall man bathed in gentle fog making his way toward her. She had no doubt of the identity of the individual. She would know that silhouette, that undeniably proud, self-assured gait anywhere._

"_I could not sleep," she murmured as he approached her. Her face flushed lightly at the sight of him but seeing him clad in his nightshirt and jacket made her feel less embarrassed at being caught in her own nightclothes. She would deny any fluttering she had in that moment in the pit of her stomach at the sight of dark curling hair peeking out of the collar of his nightshirt. Elizabeth was appalled with herself for the direction her thoughts had taken her in and she quickly averted her eyes from his chest._

"_Nor I," he answered. Elizabeth's eyes searched his face and noted the bruise-like markings beneath his eyes, the light dusting of stubble on his jawline, his hair in a state of disarray likely from tossing and turning all night. She yearned to reach out with her hands and smooth his disheveled locks. She yearned to touch her fingertips gently to the dark circles beneath his eyelids. To feel the rough stubble scratch against the palm of her hand as she ran it along his jaw. She yearned to wake up to his face every morning for the rest of her life. "My Aunt…"_

"_Yes," she smiled shyly, lowering her head and looking down, determined not to refocus her gaze on his chest. "She was here."_

"_How can I ever make amends for such behaviour?" he asked her sincerely and Elizabeth raised her head in surprise. After how horribly she had treated him throughout their entire acquaintance, after everything he had done for herself and her family, _he_ was the one wanting to make amends? How could she have misjudged his character so abominably?_

"_After what you have done for Lydia," she started, and narrowed her eyes in playful suspicion, a small smile playing at her lips "and I suspect for Jane also, it is I who should be making amends. I can go no longer without thanking you for your kindness to my sisters. _

"_Ever since I have known of it, I have been most anxious to tell you how grateful I am, for my family and for myself. I know what trouble and mortification it must have cost you. Please let me say this, please allow me to thank you on behalf of all my family since they do not know to whom they are indebted."_

"_If you will thank me, let it be for yourself alone," he answered. "Your family owes me nothing. As much as I have come to respect them, I believe you know, surely you must know that I thought only of you, dearest, loveliest Elizabeth."_

_Elizabeth let out an audible gasp before turning her head away in pleasure and acute embarrassment. She scarcely had time to form a reply before he advanced toward her._

"_You are too generous to trifle with me," he said, bringing her attention back to his face, "If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on the subject forever."_

_Indeed, she did not wish to toy with his emotions any further, especially since hers had changed so drastically from her first encounter with him. She wished to answer his words of love with equal fervor, confessing to him all of her true feelings. Her reply was on the tip of her tongue when suddenly she remembered what Lady Catherine had spoken to her earlier that evening and suddenly the words died on her lips._

'_A young woman of inferior birth, without family connections or fortune'_

'_Your alliance would be a disgrace!'_

'_Heaven and Earth, are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted?'_

'_You would only succeed in ruining him!'_

_Elizabeth's mouth closed with an audible click, her jaw clenching tightly and her resolve strengthening behind her eyes. She had to put an end to this. She had to be strong. They could no longer indulge in their fantasies, not when their conditions and status in life were so inexplicably different. Lady Catherine was right when she had said she should not wish to quit the sphere in which she had been brought up. No, it was time to face reality. Unshed tears burned behind her lashes before she forced them away and raised her face up to his with a mask of indifference._

"_Sir, I am forever indebted to you for what you have done for my sisters," she began. Outwardly, she looked the very picture of indifference, but inwardly her heart broke with every word she spoke. "I wished only to thank you for everything you have done. I have no feelings to relate to you apart from feelings of sincere gratitude."_

_Mr. Darcy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He could not believe she still thought so little of him after everything he had done to try and change that opinion. Was her first impression and misunderstandings of him truly so immoveable? Was she, like him - he swallowed regrettably - unable to forgive? Was her good opinion once lost, lost forever as well? How could she stand in front of him, so cold and detached when it was all he could do to pull her into his arms?_

"_I could not accept you in April," she continued, looking away as the hurt played across his face, "and I regret to say that am neither capable of accepting you now. You have a duty to your Aunt, to Miss Anne de Bourgh and most importantly to yourself and Miss Darcy and I shall not interfere. You are an honourable man, Mr. Darcy, and I trust that you shall see this through. I cannot offer you what you so wholly deserve. I shall only succeed in ruining you and you deserve far better than that."_

_Suddenly convinced the feelings she was relating were not in fact her own but that of his Aunt, Darcy made his way toward her and grasped her wrist in his hand. She started at the sudden movement and tried to pull her hand from his grasp but Darcy tightened his grip. His fingers burned her skin where they touched her, his touch electrifying._

"_Forgive me, Miss Bennet, but I am unconvinced that these are in fact the feelings you relate on the subject. I believe you spoke with my Aunt last night and it has since taught me to be skeptical. What falsehoods has she imposed upon you? What ideas has she put into your head?"_

_Elizabeth tugged at her arm again and reluctantly he let go. Her cheeks flared from the exertion, "Mr. Darcy, you offend me by thinking me anything but sincere. It is true that your aunt came to visit me last night but she did not relate anything to me that was not legitimate. You were to be engaged to Miss Anne de Bourgh, were you not?"_

"_Yes, but –" _

"_And you would be marrying her still if you had not met me. Is this not true?"_

_Darcy sighed harshly, "Yes, Miss Bennet, but things have since changed."_

"_Nothing has changed, Mr. Darcy," she replied sadly, "You have made a commitment, you must stick to it."_

"_This union between my cousin and I was formed without my consent. If I had had any say in it, it would never have taken place. I do not feel any particular regard for her apart from the love of a family member, nor she for I. I care for her as I care for Georgiana, as I care for Colonel Fitzwilliam."_

_Elizabeth scoffed, before replying, "You know as well as I that love has no place in a marriage. Think of my own parents for example. Marriage is convenience, Mr. Darcy. Marriage is security. Marriage is many things, sir, but it is not love."_

"_If I had known your true feelings on the subject," he said sharply, "perhaps I would not have exerted so much effort in reuniting your sister with my friend."_

_Elizabeth looked as though he had slapped her with his words and immediately he regretted them. He opened his mouth to apologize but Elizabeth was shaking her head, a bitter smile on her lips that Darcy believed did not belong on her normally vibrant face._

"_Perhaps not," she retorted, "but what's done is done."_

'_Who is this woman?' Darcy thought to himself, 'The woman before me is not the same woman that I fell in love with. The woman that fought so fiercely, eyes flaring, on behalf of her sister.'_

_Instead she stood before him, eyes empty and completely devoid of the brilliancy that had first attracted him to her. 'How could she have allowed herself to be so manipulated by a person so wholly unconnected with her? How could she not open herself up to him, to the same love she had wished for her sister?'_

'_Simple,' his brain replied, 'she does not love you, never has, and probably never will. She's made that abundantly clear.'_

"_I thank you, madam, for being so upfront with me with your feelings. I would expect nothing less from you based on our previous quarrels." he took satisfaction in seeing the dejected look on her face._

"_Please accept my deepest apologies on behalf of my Aunt for intruding upon your home last night and my best wishes for the health and happiness of yourself and your family." He said honestly before bowing to her in farewell. It pained him to leave her, but he had promised her that if her feelings remained unchanged that he would no longer speak of it. _

"_Goodbye, Miss Bennet," he uttered finally before turning back in the direction in which he came._

_Tears welled up in Elizabeth's eyes as she stared at his retreating form. He was really leaving her. She would never see him again. He would continue his life without her. Without her relations to taint him and his reputation._

"_Mr. Darcy," she whispered and hope gripped his heart like a vice. Slowly he turned back toward her. _

"_I wish you every happiness in the world," she told him, wishing to herself that he could find his happiness with her. Wishing she could run up to him and tell him that everything she had been saying was no more than a lie. That she loved him, and always would but knowing full well why she couldn't. Her voice trembled and cracked with emotion as she uttered her final words. "Please, take care of yourself."_

_Hopes sufficiently dashed and heart thoroughly broken, Darcy nodded his head solemnly before turning away from her again._

_Elizabeth stood staring long after he had disappeared from sight. She stood for hours, praying to herself that he would return to her but knowing it to be impossible. She stood there until the chill was more than she could bear and she reluctantly returned to the house. She kept to her room for the remainder of that day, feigning a headache. _

_Her family knew there was something horribly wrong with her. Never had they seen her in such low spirits, all liveliness vacant from her eyes. They did not know what had triggered such melancholy in her, nor did they ask. They simply left her to her room, hoping she would tell them once she was ready._

Elizabeth was startled out of her reverie by a sudden clap of thunder. Quickly she retreated inside her home before she got drenched.

She stared outside the window blankly, watching the water droplets collect on the glass.

She was not happy with herself for the way she had left things with him. Though she believed it would only make it harder on both of them, he deserved to know her true feelings. He deserved to know that she did not harbour any resentment for past offences. He deserved to know that she now held him in the highest esteem. She could not reconcile with herself that he was out there in the world thinking ill of her.

Though she took no pleasure in attending the event that would take him away from her forever, she was resolved on setting the record straight with him. She hoped that by the end of everything that they could part from each other as civilized acquaintances if nothing else.

Elizabeth returned to the drawing room and took out a blank piece of letter paper and a quill. In silence she wrote out the acceptance of the invitation on behalf of her and her family.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope the first chapter wasn't too horrible. Thanks and be sure to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm finally back with a new chapter. First of all, I'd like to apologize for how ridiculously long it took me to get this done, thank you to those who have stuck with me and who have been so patient as I worked on this next chapter. I hope the next one won't take me as long. Second, I'm completely blown away by the response this fic has received. I'm so thrilled there are so many of you that have read and liked the story. I hope it can only get better from here. Please remember that reviews are my inspiration to write. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Five months ago_

Darcy stormed into Netherfield in the blackest of moods. His head ached from the lack of sleep he had endured from tossing and turning all night. He wanted nothing more than to take to his room and forget this rotten morning had ever happened. Unfortunately, Charles Bingley had other plans for him.

"Darcy," Mr. Bingley called as he started up the staircase that led to his room. He froze on the step, attempting to rein in his foul temper before turning toward his friend.

"I've not seen you since last night. Where on earth have you been? I have been eager to share the happiest of news with you," Bingley announced, oblivious in his happiness to his friend's barely concealed anger and bloodshot eyes.

"What is it, Charles?" he asked impatiently, eager to confine himself to his room and drink himself into a stupor.

"Miss Bennet has made me the happiest of men by consenting to be my wife," Bingley prattled on, confirming what Darcy had already suspected during his talk with Elizabeth that morning. "I have you to thank, old friend, for making me see the error of my ways and reuniting me with my beloved Jane. I cannot fathom how I could have been so easily misled in her regard for me. She was absolutely delighted by my proposal."

'_Yes,'_ Darcy thought bitterly, '_it appears as though you were not the only one misled in a woman's regard (or lack thereof) for you. Miss Elizabeth has proven to be even more indifferent in her regard for me than I ever believed Miss Bennet to have been. How fortunate for you that the object of your affection's opinion of you proved to be favourable, whereas the object of mine seems determined to think ill of me._'

Darcy knew he was being unfair in his thoughts towards his friend. Charles had suffered enough heartache because of him. But in the state he was in, Darcy could hardly think rationally and control his jealous thoughts. He couldn't understand why he wasn't owed the same happiness.

"I offer my congratulations to yourself and Miss Bennet," he replied shortly and something in his tone must have alerted Bingley to his foul mood.

"Are you well, Darcy?" Bingley asked, his brow furrowing in concern. Finally he took notice of his friend's appearance, the red rimmed eyes, his unkempt hair, the dirt and twigs caught in his clothing… Charles had never seen him in such a state! He eyed him warily "You seem to be out of sorts."

"Forgive me, Charles, I have just returned from an early walk. Sleep eluded me last night, and I fear I am suffering heavily from it this morning." He explained. "If you will excuse me, I should like to retire to my chambers for the remainder of the day. I must regain my strength until I feel well enough to take my leave of you."

"You are not leaving so soon, are you Darcy?" Bingley answered in surprise, "We have only just returned to Hertfordshire but two days ago. I had hoped we could celebrate my engagement. Mr. Bennet has invited us to continue our hunt on his estate. Nay, I insist you stay for another fortnight at least."

Darcy panicked at the prospect of returning to Longbourn so shortly after his confrontation with Elizabeth. No, it was not to be endured.

"I fear I cannot, Charles," he lied, "I am afraid I have some pressing business to attend to in Town before I must return to Rosings."

"Very well," Bingley conceded, "you will return for the wedding, however, I expect?"

Darcy sighed inwardly. Of course he could not say no to attending his best friend's wedding, he only wished he could avoid seeing his wife-to-be's sister.

"Of course, Charles," Darcy replied somewhat reluctantly, heading up the stairs. "Be sure to send me the invitation once you have settled on a date."

Bingley nodded his assent and Darcy finally climbed up the rest of the stairs to his bed chambers, allowing his dark mood to consume him again. He barked for his valet who had been waiting to assist in dressing him in his day clothes to leave him and that he was not to be disturbed before he stormed into his room and closed the door forcefully behind him. Angrily he paced the length of the room, his head aching with every step he took.

Finally he came to sit at his desk, hoping to distract himself from his thoughts. Pulling out a piece of parchment and a dip pen, Darcy wrote to his sister, informing her that he would soon be joining her at their home in London.

Upon completing the letter, Darcy's thoughts instantly returned to that morning with Elizabeth.

Although Darcy admitted that the efforts he expended toward the Bennet family had been all for Elizabeth's sake, he had not done so with the expectancy that Elizabeth would now accept his hand in marriage. He could not deny, however, the hope that by mending the rift he had caused between Mr. Bingley and Elizabeth's sister, Jane, and by saving the reputation of the entire Bennet family would alert Elizabeth to his true character. He had hoped that with all previous impressions nullified that they could start afresh, taking the time to learn about one another themselves as opposed to believing the slanders of others and hopefully in time she could learn to love him and he could finally have her for his wife. He would have waited however long it took.

Shedding himself of his now filthy jacket and shoes, Darcy walked over to the drink tray situated on the small table by the window. He poured himself a generous amount of his favourite whiskey and slammed it back, revelling in the burning sensation as it slid down his throat. He held the now empty glass to his shoulder as he looked pensively out the window.

All hopes of a proper courtship had been dashed when Elizabeth uttered that she had no feelings to relate to him, that nothing had changed. She was determined to think of him as nothing more than a rich, proud and arrogant man, no matter the circumstances. He could do nothing to change her mind. Her opinion of him was set in stone.

Darcy poured himself another drink as he tried to wrap his mind around her sudden insistence that he marry his cousin Anne. From what he understood of Elizabeth's character, she was not one to accept a marriage that was not founded by love. As was evident in her refusal of Mr. Collins, her heart was not duty-bound and yet she was insisting that his be exactly that. _Such hypocrisy! _Darcy thought initially, but then upon further reflection, he realized that she was merely encouraging the union between he and his cousin so that his attentions went elsewhere. His feelings for her must have made her uncomfortable as they were not mutual and so in anticipation that he would leave her alone she must have hoped to persuade him into marrying Anne and spare him from further disappointment and heartbreak at her refusal.

Darcy sighed as he slammed back yet another drink, his thoughts now a clouded mess from the alcohol coursing through his veins. He had lost count of how many glasses he had taken. Successfully rid of all thoughts of Elizabeth, he stumbled over to his bed, both the lack of sleep and alcohol catching up with him, and fell gracelessly upon it.

He lay there on his stomach, strewn haphazardly across the bed, empty tumbler still clutched firmly in his left hand. His eyelids drooped heavily and the last thought he recalled from that morning before succumbing to the sweet reprieve of sleep was how fitting it was when the glass shattered as it hit the floor.

* * *

Darcy awakened the next morning, his head pounding worse than it had the previous day. He clutched at his head in a desperate attempt to soothe the throbbing. Throwing the covers off of himself, he climbed sluggishly out of bed and hissed out a curse as his foot made contact with the shards of glass scattering the floor.

_Brilliant_, he thought angrily as her tore a piece of fabric off the sleeve of his nightshirt and used it the stem the blood flow. He hobbled over to the alcohol tray and splashed a generous amount of alcohol onto the shallow cuts to avoid further infection, barely phased by the stinging it caused.

He tied his foot temporarily with a bandage and called for a servant to clean up the mess and make ready his bath. After sleeping nearly a full day away, the relief he felt at washing away the grime and the hurt of the previous day was tangible.

He met with Charles for a short breakfast before he took the rest of the morning to sort out his affairs and prepare for his departure.

Two days later after giving his farewells and best wishes to his friend, he was off toward London, eager to see his sister. He could always count on her to bring light into his life when it was clouded with darkness.

The last two days and the ride to London had given him a lot of time to think. He was now resolved upon marrying his cousin. He had come to the realization that he was now twenty-eight years old and was not getting any younger. It was time to settle down, return to Pemberley and start a family to carry out the Darcy lineage. He wished for Georgiana to have a sister and friend and if Elizabeth would not have him, well, Anne would make a fine wife and companion to his sister.

"Georgiana!" Darcy called upon entering the Darcy house.

"Brother," Georgiana replied as she appeared from around the corner, hands clasped in front of her. A wide smile spread across her face before she launched herself into her brother's arms without ceremony. He cradled her head as he spun them around in circles, the way he always did after they went long periods of time without seeing each other. Their joyous laughter could be heard from the far corners of the house.

"Oh, Georgiana," Darcy exclaimed, setting his sister back down and offering her his arm. They walked together arms clasped towards the sitting room. "How I have missed you, dear sister. Tell me, are you well?"

"Quite well, brother," she replied as she handed a cup of tea to her brother. "Mrs. Smith has been a delight. She has purchased me some lovely new sheet music, I cannot wait for you to hear. She has also been a constant help in my French learnings."

"I am glad to hear it," Darcy replied, sipping at his tea.

"And you, Fitzwilliam? You are well, I trust?" she asked, noting the dark circles beneath his eyes in concern.

"As well as can be expected, sister. It was merely a long journey here from Hertfordshire." Darcy answered, hoping to reassure her. "I have some happy news to relate to you. During my stay at Netherfield, Mr. Bingley has become engaged."

"Oh, how fortunate for him. That is happy news indeed." she exclaimed, "May I enquire as to who this lucky woman may be?"

Darcy cringed inwardly, hoping that this question wouldn't come up. He sighed internally before schooling his features and answering. "It is Miss Elizabeth Bennet's sister, Miss Jane Bennet."

Georgiana smiled widely at the mention of Elizabeth. She had really grown quite attached to her during their first meeting at Pemberley. They had become inexplicably close in such a short span of time and it had brought such joy to Darcy. He had such high hopes that the two women would get along wondrously. They would have made such excellent sisters.

"If Miss Jane Bennet is anything like her dear sister Elizabeth, then Charles is a very fortunate man indeed," she said, oblivious to the discomfort on her brother's face. "Brother, not that I do not enjoy your company, but surely this is something you could have told me in your letters to me, is it not? You need not have traveled all this way to inform me of Mr. Bingley's happy news."

Darcy smiled at his sister's perceptiveness, but he dreaded the conversation he was now to have with her. He took a deep breath as he prepared to tell her his true motive for joining her in London. "You are correct in your assertion, sister. I did not come here only to tell you of Charles' engagement. In fact, I have some news of my own to tell you."

Georgiana raised her eyebrow in expectation as her brother trailed off, waiting to hear of his news.

Darcy exhaled harshly, grabbing his sister's hand in his before launching into his explanation. "Georgiana, our lives are about to change shortly. You are to have a sister very soon. I am to be married."

Georgiana broke into a brilliant smile, retrieving her hand from his and clapping in pure elation. "Oh, I knew it!" she cried as her brother watched, a relieved smile on his mouth, "I knew you loved her. Oh, Fitzwilliam, you have no idea how pleased I am at this wonderful news. Miss Elizabeth is to join our family. She shall be my sister! She will bring such joy to Pemberley, I am absolutely certain of it."

Darcy's spirits plummeted as Georgiana carried on excitedly. She believed that Elizabeth was to be his wife. He could hardly blame her for coming to such a conclusion as his affections toward Miss Bennet had been far too obvious. Still, it broke his heart to have to inform her otherwise.

"Georgiana," he said slowly, regrettably, "I did not say I was to be married to Miss Bennet."

Georgiana looked at him in confusion, a small yet unsure chuckle escaping her lips. "What do you mean, brother? Of course it must be Elizabeth. I have seen how much you admire her. Surely you jest."

Darcy shook his head seriously and abruptly Georgiana stood and paced the length of the room collecting her thoughts. She turned and fixed her gaze on him. "Well, then who is she? Have you another woman you admire that I am unaware of?"

"I admire no one else, Georgiana," he replied, wincing as he realized he had just unconsciously admitted to admiring Elizabeth. "I am to begin my travels to Rosings tomorrow. Once I arrive, I shall be requesting our aunt's consent in marrying her daughter."

"Anne?" she replied, astonished. "You seek to marry our cousin?"

"Yes," he replied slowly, confused at her sudden outrage. "Is it so surprising? We have been intended for each other since we were infants. I have decided I am finally ready to marry her."

"But you do not love her!" she replied, practically shouting. "You never once gave your betrothal to our cousin a thought. You behaved as though you did not believe it legitimate and now you wish to marry her? And what of Miss Elizabeth? I know you love her, do not try to deny it."

"I have no wish to deny it," Darcy replied irritably. He stood now and matched her intense glare. "I love Miss Bennet with all my being, but I have a duty to my family that I can no longer go on ignoring."

Georgiana shook her head, unable to comprehend her brother. "So you shall content yourself to a loveless marriage all for the sake of duty and honour? Tell me, brother, am I to do the same?"

"What? No, Georgiana, you misunderstand me-" Darcy tried to correct but his sister would not hear him.

"Am I to forsake love and happiness for it is my duty to advance the welfare of this family?" she asked him seriously. "Shall you only consent to a man of good fortune and social standing?"

Darcy stood in front of his sister, placing both hands on her shoulders and forcing her to listen to him.

"No," he answered sternly, "I do not wish for you to sacrifice what I must for this family. Marry for love, Georgiana. I will not have you settle for anything less."

"I do not understand why you do not wish the same for yourself, Fitzwilliam," she replied, rubbing her fingers along her forehead in confusion. "I had hoped your visit to Hertfordshire would be to secure Miss Elizabeth's hand." she continued softly at his silence, "I was most eager to hear of your engagement to her."

"She did not want me, Georgiana." He admitted quietly. "She does not love me, she has assured me of that and so I must move on. I cannot keep pinning over a woman I cannot have."

Georgiana sank back into her chair at his confession, unable to believe that Elizabeth felt nothing for her brother. She was sure she had seen love in Elizabeth's eyes as she and her brother had stared at each other from across the room.

"Very well, Fitzwilliam," she conceded sadly. She clasped his hand in hers and smiled what she hoped to be a reassuring smile, though it did not reach her eyes. "I do hope you find happiness in your marriage to Anne. I am sure she will make a fine sister."

She gave her brother's hand a quick squeeze before excusing herself from the room to resume her piano practice.

Darcy sighed. He could sense that his sister was disappointed in him for his choice, but what other option did he have? Although he appeared reserved to everyone who was unacquainted with him, he had hoped that by the end of all the social gatherings and balls amongst society that he was forced to endure and so much detested; beyond all of the matchmaking mamas and fortune seekers that he would one day find his wife-to-be. He had found her, but unfortunately it was not to be.

He was fast approaching the age of thirty and he had no wife or family. Most men his age were settled down and had two or more children to speak of. Georgiana was rapidly approaching her début into society and would soon be married and having children of her own, leaving Darcy to himself at Pemberley. He imagined how lonely it would be inside the walls of Pemberley without his sister's piano playing and beautiful laughter echoing through the halls.

Darcy raised his head as the notes flowed into the room. Determined not to fall into further melancholy, he lifted himself from his chair and joined his sister at the piano, listening as she played and raved on about her new sheet music.

* * *

Darcy closed his eyes as the carriage swayed on the uneven gravel road. The dread intensified with every approaching step toward Rosings.

Darcy steeled himself as the carriage came to a stop and the driver came around to open his door. Adjusting the lapels of his jacket, he stepped outside of the carriage and toward the front. Pulling a bag of oats from his inside pocket, he fed the two stallions and pat their muzzles gently before telling the driver where to find the stables.

Nervously he wiped the remaining oats from his hands and walked purposefully toward the grand house. Upon entering, he asked the maid for a private audience with his aunt and was lead down a hall towards Rosings' luxurious sitting room. Being a man of high stature, even Darcy thought his aunt's display of rank and wealth in her decorating was extreme as he took in the grandeur of the space he had occupied many times since infancy. Extravagantly large paintings adorned the light green walls that were molded with gold.

Lady Catherine sat in her throne-like chair a few feet in front of him and clinked her tea spoon softly against the edge of the cup as she stared at him expectantly.

"Aunt," he said by way of greeting and bowed toward her. His bow was acknowledge with a curt nod of her head as he made his way to stand near her.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure, Darcy?" she asked, cutting straight to the chase, "I trust you have finally come to your senses."

Darcy fought the urge to roll his eyes, knowing full well what she was insinuating. Upon his every visit to Rosings, she always said something to that effect.

"I beg your pardon, Aunt, but I do not have the pleasure of understanding you," he lied, "Of what are you talking?"

"Why your betrothal to my darling Anne, of course." She replied cheerfully. Darcy thought he could detect a flash of something else in her face but it was gone before he could identify it. "I trust that you have finally come to your senses regarding your duties to the family and have overcome the allurements of that fortune hunting Bennet girl you fancied."

Darcy blanched at his aunt's crudeness. He had always known her to be blunt with her opinions, but he had never expected her to be so callous about them, especially when they were so completely unfounded.

"Aunt Catherine, I would beg you not to speak of Miss Bennet in such an impertinent manner," he began angrily, instantly regretting his decision to entangle himself further into such a family. "Miss Bennet is a respectable woman and is to be treated as such. I will not tolerate remarks against her character such as that again."

"Oh, Darcy, do not be so defensive." She responded in a detached tone, "You are of course aware that a girl with such a family would not be suitable to acquire the Darcy name, for why else would you be here? They have no footing in society. It would not do to marry a woman so far below your social station. A good match would aid in advancing your placement in society, not by decreasing it as surely an alignment with any one of those girls would. I hardly need mention the scandalous and most advantageous marriages of her two sisters. Such a predicament would hardly affect your dear friend Bingley as his placement in society is far beneath your own. If you were to marry the Bennet girl and word were to spread about her unfortunate relations, make no mistake, you would soon come to regret it. Yes, you would be much better suited for my daughter."

Lady Catherine raised her eyebrow at Darcy's look of astonishment. Tilting her head to the side inquisitively, she continued, "You look surprised, nephew. Did you imagine me ignorant of their conditions? I make it a point to be informed of everything that concerns me. Be content that it is only I that is aware of their circumstances."

Darcy had to check his temper when he thought of who was responsible for relaying such information to his aunt. _Blast that blithering twit, Collins!_

"It is no matter," she persisted indifferently while taking a sip of tea. "You may take any harlot you so choose as mistress to satisfy your carnal male urges, so long as you keep it discreet and you remember your duties to the family."

"That is quite enough, Aunt," he retorted, having heard enough. A mistress? What sort of a man did his aunt take him for? He could no longer stand around listening to her slanders of the woman he loved, no matter if she loved him back, although he was starting to suspect his aunt having a prominent role in Elizabeth's refusal though he could not be certain. Although he was furious with his aunt for her rude behaviour, it in no way diminished his resolve in marrying his cousin. "I will hear no more of this. I did not travel all this way to listen to your prejudices against the Bennet family. I must speak with you of something of great import and I would thank you not to deter me any further."

"Very well, Darcy, of what did you wish to speak?"

The dread returned and the sweat collected on his palms as he fumbled for words. "You were not mistaken about my intention for coming here, I am here to seek your daughter's hand, although my reasons are substantially different from those you have insinuated. I do not wish to marry Anne for the sake of advancement in society. I do not believe it my duty, as you so call it, rather a strong desire not to end my life alone. I should like to someday have a family of my own and for Georgiana to have a companion and I find Anne qualified to do so."

Darcy made a point of not mentioning Elizabeth and that he had hoped these roles would be filled by her as he gave his final reason for marrying Anne. "Lastly, I desire to honor my mother's wishes by marrying the woman whom she desired to have me united with. Do I have your consent in marrying your daughter?"

Lady Catherine smiled smugly, reveling in her success at separating that wench from her nephew. Now nothing was to come between Darcy and her daughter. Finally, after years of struggling, hinting and coaxing, she had succeeded in uniting them. "Of course, Darcy," she answered with a self-satisfied smile, "nothing would please me more. You will find Anne in the library. Might I suggest taking her on a tour of the gardens to make your proposal? She has been cooped up indoors all day today and some fresh air might do her some good."

With a bow, Darcy nodded and left his aunt then and headed toward the library in search of his cousin. Lady Catherine raised herself from her chair and headed toward one of the many large windows in the room. This one offered her a perfect view of the gardens. She watched as Darcy led her daughter out on his arm. Her brow furrowed in concern as she observed Anne clutching rather firmly onto his arm for support. Worry spread through her till she saw her daughter right herself and hold her head high. Relief spread through her as she realized that she must have just tripped and grasped onto Darcy's arm to prevent her from falling.

She watched them as they took a tour of the gardens. She noticed that he studiously avoided what she considered to be one of the most beautiful attractions situated just off the main trail in the garden. It was a small, circular temple with several pillars surrounded by an abundance of trees. Standing there offered a stunning view of the lake and it was particularly lovely when it rained. _Odd_, she thought but did not have time to contemplate it as Darcy sat Anne down on a bench near the rose bushes.

She watched as he paced back and forth in front of her daughter until he finally came to his senses and stood before her. Anne listened intently while he spoke until Lady Catherine her nod her head imperceptibly. He helped her up from the bench then and put her hand in the crook of his arm once again and they walked back to the house.

Lady Catherine left the window then, smiling to herself. '_The future of the De Bourgh name will now and forever be secure once more' _she thought before rejoining the party downstairs for their announcement.


End file.
